Ideo Pirates
|bounty = |captain = Ideo }} The Ideo Pirates, formerly known as the is a pirate crew led by Ideo and the fourth ship of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet. The crew's four members were allies of Luffy during the Dressrosa Arc. They also are one of the central characters from The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Cover Page Serial. Jolly Roger The Ideo Pirates' jolly roger is a regular skull that connects to two vertical rectangles on either side, which resemble Ideo's arms. There are three crossbones in front of the image, signifying the group's former name and its captain's fighting rank "XXX". Crew Members The Ideo Pirates are a crew consisting of only four people, making them one of the smallest crews seen so far. The members consist of a Longarm, a Longleg, and two humans. Crew Strength Before becoming pirates, all four members were each notorious figures throughout the New World. Their captain, Ideo, was a renowned champion of the New World Central Fighting Tournament, having won it twice. Blue Gilly is a powerful martial artist and master of Jao Kun Do. Abdullah and Jeet are both former bounty hunters and notorious criminals. The four members all fought in the Corrida Colosseum and were commented to be strong contenders. They also fought against the Donquixote Pirates, and they were able to defeat Doflamingo's grunts with ease. However, Blue Gilly was defeated by a kick from Dellinger. Though Ideo put up a struggle against the same officer, he was defeated as well. Ship The crew got their first ship from Orlumbus. After stopping a conflict between two crews, they used the undamaged parts from the wreckage of their ships to customize their ship, which they then sailed on. Professions and Capabilities History Dressrosa Arc After Doflamingo's defeat, Blue Gilly, Abdullah, and Jeet joined Ideo and formed the alliance. With Ideo as their representative, they requested to become a subordinate crew of the Straw Hat Pirates. Luffy declined, but Ideo decided along with the other captains to drink sake and pledge themselves to the Straw Hat Pirates, making the XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance to become a part of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet. Due to not having a ship of their own, they traveled with the Yonta Maria Grand Fleet before they were given one of the fleet's Nita Marias. The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Sometime later, they were given their own ship by Orlumbus. While sailing on their new ship, the crew witnessed a battle between a Longarm and Longleg ship and decided to take down both of the crews. After ending the fight, the XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance learned that the battle was part of a thousand-year quarrel between the Longleg and Longarm tribes. At a deserted island, Ideo's group decided to customize their new ship using undamaged ship parts. After their new ship was completed, the XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance left the Longarm and Longleg crews behind, not caring whether they reconcile or continue their quarrel. The group later decided to become a pirate crew, and now called themselves the Ideo Pirates. Trivia *They are the only crew of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet that have been confirmed to have crewmates from different races, in their case, three (a Longarm, a Longleg and two Humans). *They are the only crew of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet that do not have a named ship. References Site Navigation ru:Пираты Идео it:Alleanza della palestra di arti marziali XXX es:Alianza de Artes Marciales de Gimnasio XXX ca:Pirates de l'Ideo pl:Załoga Ideo Category:Straw Hat Grand Fleet Crews